Sacrificial Time Lord
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: The Doctor receives a nasty shock when he takes Rose home to see her mother. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Disclaimer: You can thank #$'/& that I don't own Doctor Who. :)

* * *

The Doctor was freezing. 

He was standing alone outside the Tylers' flat in the freezing cold winter-like temperature, with only his trenchcoat, suit and sneakers to protect him, wondering just how exactly he'd got into this mess.

"I want to see my mum," had definitely been part of it, and, "never you mind why, it's none of your business," had been another part. Also _"Pleeeeeeeeease Doctoooooooooor!"_ had come into it somewhere, complete with those puppy dog eyes she continuously used on him now. He seriously needed to stop crippling under that.

When they had arrived at their destination, the Doctor had made to go in after her as usual – but she'd put up a hand to stop him and insisted she'd only be a few minutes and not to go anywhere.

That was an hour ago.

"_WATCHOO!!" _the Doctor suddenly yelped unexpectedly, the sheer force of the sneeze making him launch backwards and smash into the nearby balcony wall, where he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed loudly.

Great. Now he had a cold.

Wasn't it supposed to be sunny in April?

He turned back to the flat door, torn between staying with Rose and seeking warmth inside the TARDIS. He tapped on the front door gently, his knuckles hurting from the impact because they were so cold.

"R-R-Rose…" he stuttered through chattering teeth. "I'm g-g-gonna g-g-go t-t-to the T-T-TARDIS…_WATCHOO!"_

"Doctor!" came a concerned cry from inside the flat, and the door flew open with a blast of warm air to reveal Rose in a t-shirt, looking very warm and toasty whilst the Doctor felt like he was sinking with the Titanic again. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you were out here!"

"You f-f-forgot…you…f-f-forgot m-m-me?" he stammered back as Rose quickly threw her arms around his frame and pulled him inside the warm house, closing the door after them.

"Mum, get some hot chocolate or somethin'! He's bloody freezin'!" Rose shouted to her mother from the hall as she led the Doctor into the sitting room, guiding him over to a sofa like a caring mother and pushing him gently down.

"R-R-Rose…" he said as she ran to the other chair and took out the giant furry blanket conceal beneath the seat. "I'm f-f-fine, you d-d-don't n-n-need t-t-to…_WATCHOO!"_

"I'm so sorry Doctor! We just got caught up!" she wailed guiltily as she began to drag his damply cold trenchcoat off of his shoulders. "I really am!"

"It's o-k-k-kay R-R-Rose…"

"We left you out there for an hour! Look at the state of ya!" She loosened his tie and undid his jacket buttons, before pulling his shirt out of his trousers so it was untucked.

"Here we are sweetheart," Jackie handed Rose a cup full of hot chocolate before moving over to the Doctor.

"Don't you think he's pale mum?" Rose asked as she slipped a small subscription plastic pot out of her pocket, shielded from the Doctor's view.

"Pale?!" Jackie asked as she pulled the blanket up over the Doctor and forced him to lie down on the sofa. "'E's a glass of milk with hair!"

"It's all my fault…" Rose muttered as she opened the small pot and tapped some of the contents – sleeping powder – into the hot chocolate.

"No Rose, it's not your fault, I shouldn't 'ave started on the trip to the market…" Jackie whilst she tucked the Doctor in under the blanket. Rose turned back as she slipped the tub back into her pocket, smiling widely at the Doctor as she held out the mug to him.

"Drink up, my Doctor," she said with a smile, and the Doctor took the hot mug in both hands, pressing it to his lips and taking a sip.

* * *

The Doctor felt his eyes droop for the twentieth time that night, sleep threatening to overwhelm him and fog his mind. He felt so tired – but he didn't know why. 

Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the crackling fire across the room, maybe it was the awesomely dull program on the television, or maybe it was the comfort of the makeshift bed he was lying on…but whatever the reason, he still knew he was sleepy.

He rapidly blinked, trying to wake himself up as he pulled up to sitting position and forced himself to do some mental exercises to keep his brain active. But he just seemed to be getting more and more tired.

"You okay Doctor?" Rose asked from beside him on the sofa, and he found his eyes were closed again. He opened them back up and looked up at the clock, and to his alarm found it was only 9:30pm. Why was he so tired so early?

He felt his eyes drop again and forced them open for another time, but as he slipped into a dream and lost all physical control, his eyes dropped for the twenty-third time – and they didn't open again for quite a while.

* * *

"Hello?" called a whispered voice from afar in the Doctor's mind, and he groaned in reply, licking his dry lips and trying to turn over only to find he couldn't actually move. 

"Wha…?" he asked in a daze, opening his bleary eyes and looking up to meet only the ceiling. "Who's there?" he asked, trying to move any limb of his body only to be met by failure. He dared to lift his head slightly and look down at his body that refused to move, instantly surprised to find ropes everywhere, binding him securely to the table. "Ah."

"So you are awake Doctor!" the whispered voice declared, and he instantly turned towards the voice's origin to find the source – only to be met by pure air.

"I guess so," he said casually, examining his surroundings a little more closely. He recognised the wallpaper. He recognised the structure of the room…

"Wait, this is the Kitchen of Jackie's flat, isn't it? I'm tied down to the Kitchen table."

"That is correct, Doctor…" another whispered voice rung out from his left.

"Where are Rose and Jackie? Where are they?"

"We have taken their bodies, Doctor. We are inside their heads. We possess their minds…"

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "Why are you here?"

He felt something rest on his left shoulder and he looked over to see Rose - or at least, her physical form. Her irises were not the usual deep brown he had gotten used to, they were now plain white. Colourless. Emotionless.

"We are the Ganree," Rose – correction – the Ganra whispered, hand on his shoulder. "And we want…the last of the Time Lords."

The Doctor couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her as she looked down impassively into his gaze.

"Hmm," the Doctor started casually, pulling ever so slightly on the ropes. "And say if this last of the Time Lords was to magically appear right now in this room – what would you do with them?"

The Ganra leant in even closer; her nose barely inches from his own as she whispered directly to his face:

"We must sacrifice them for our Gods."

"…Hmm," the Doctor said again, nodding in approval. "Sounds extremely interesting. Just as well the last of the Time Lords isn't here anyway, that doesn't sound a very nice way to go."

"Oh but on the contrary Doctor my handsome Time Lord friend, after months of searching, years infact – we finally found you." Rose's hand traced seductively down his cheek, planting a gentle dab of a kiss on his lips, brushing back his hair with her other hand.

"Kiss of death, eh?" the Doctor asked cheerfully as she drew away, hand extending out to what seemed to be Jackie, who placed something sharp and silver looking in her hand. "Reminds me of this one time after we watched this movie, and…"

A hand clamped down over his mouth and he looked up, meeting the white eyes set in Jackie Tyler's face holding him securely in place. She had raised his head so he could see his stomach, to where Rose's form was gently undoing his jacket and shirt buttons from around the middle of his abdomen.

Once satisfied with clearing the area, Rose's form gave him one last little look – a look of pure satisfaction – and slowly started raising her hands with the dagger clutched in her fists, the flash of light against the hovering dagger bright in the Doctor's eyes.

"Ack-shalla-ment-tiiii!" the Rose Ganra screamed out loud, unhealthily joyous as the dagger got higher and higher in the air. "Ooot-ta-moot! Recon-zeese! Ack-shalla-ment-tiiii! KAMOOT!"

The Doctor watched, panic stricken as the dagger flew downwards, gleaming so brightly as it swiftly sliced into his stomach skin, and the entire world started to swerve with sheer panic in the Doctor's eyes.

His hearts skipped a beat as he watched the dagger resting in his abdomen, unable to feel pain or see blood, but the pressure on his skin was all there. His nerves hadn't seemed to register the agony with his mind as the Jackie Ganra let go of his head – though he just continued to stare at the dagger, white with shock and just plain terror. Rose's Ganra still hadn't let go of the handle as her head slowly turned to look at him, grinning evilly.

Rose had just stabbed him. _Rose, had, just, stabbed, him._

"Rose," he whispered weakly, knowing these last few moments were his last – in this body, at least. He was kind of glad he couldn't feel any pain. He didn't want Rose – possessed or not – to see him screaming in agony.

He raised his eyes to look into hers, watching with an expression of disbelief. No. Rose hadn't just…no…

Slowly, the Ganra's evil smile turned into an immense extremely Rose-like grin, and its hand lifted from his stomach with the dagger held in its grip, the blade snapping back into place from its retraction as the Doctor looked down with blood pounding in his ears, abdomen completely clean and unstabbed.

"APRIL FOOL!" Rose and Jackie both yelled at him in unison and he blinked, before he shamelessly passed out back onto the table.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I've been waiting since November to write this XD**  
**


End file.
